User blog:SierraSia/Death from Above Repeat: Luna's Dream
This is what I remember from the art in the RP where Black Doom came into Luna's dream. I still can't believe I remembered this much of it. So without thurther a-do, here it is! *Time: Midnight. Location: Inside the Vile Fiends' mega plane* *in Luna's dream, a black and yellow hedgehog is standing infront of her* Luna: Excuse me, I do hope I am not being a bother, but I wish to know who you are. BD: You'll find out soon enough, my daughter. Luna: "Daughter"?! Does that mean thou is... my father?! Luna: Thou's voice holds a familiar sound. BD: Familiar indeed. *walks slowly around Luna* I can help you recover your lost past. Luna: Truely? BD: Truely. Luna: Oh I thank thee, father. But, where can I meet thee? BD: I'm not a being. I am a illusion from your past. Luna: Oh. Well, could you please tell me who I am? BD: You'll have to find that out on your own, but I can tell you who was responsible for your lost past. *gives Luna a Orange Chaos Emerald* Luna: A Chaos Emerald? How will this assist in discovering who was responsible for my forgotten past? BD: Look into it, you'll see the person who is responsible. Luna: *looks into the emerald* *in it's reflection, Espio is standing in a sheet of fire* Luna: ! *drops the emerald in disbelife* Luna: No... Th-this can not be... Espio would never... BD: I can take us back in time to when your past was forgotten. Luna: V-vary well than, father. I accept thou's offer. BD: Alright. *take them "back in time"* Luna: father, what date is this day upon? BD: That doesn't matter now. Now you must find the Chaorix Detective Headquarters. Luna: Vary well, where could we find this building thou speaks of? BD: Over the bridge, you should find an old shack. *points to a bridge* Luna: Alright than. *walks with BD* Father... What was my mother like? BD: She was... nice. Luna: Ah. *thinks of Espio and how they kissed and blushes* BD: There it is. *points to an old shack* Luna: My, such a beautiful home, indeed. *to BD* What shall we do now? BD: Peek through a window or something untill Espio is in there alone. Luna: *nods and peeks through a window* *inside* Vector: *listening to his head phones* Espio: *at a fileing cabnet* I hate paperwork... *Mighty and Charmy comes in with a bunch of mail* Charmy: *holding a gambling card* Hey Espio, do ya know the winning numbers? Espio: You're too young to gamble. Charmy: I know, it's Vector's card. *the phone rings* Mighty: *answers it* Hello?... Yes?... Alright, we'll be right there. *hangs up* We've got a case! Charmy: WHOO! *shakes Vector* We've got a case! Luna: *giggles* Vector: *turns down his headphons* 'k. Espio: You guys go ahead, I'll cath up later. Mighty: Alright. *the Chaotix, exept for Espio, leave the building* Luna: *enters quietly* BD: *enters as well, but remains in the shadows**to Luna* Now's your chance. Luna: Chance? What chance? BD: Kill him!! Luna: Wh-what?! BD: Remember: he's like Red, only in chameleon form. BD: He's been tricking you this entire time. Luna: I... I... *get angry at the thought of Red and her Moon Madness activates and she sees Espio as Red and attacks him* BD: *smiles, but not enough for Luna to see* Espio: Ow! Luna: *punches him* Espio: Who the heck-- *he slips on the paperwork and bangs his head on the fileing cabnet* Luna: *steps on his stomach hard and looks harshly into his eyes* Espio: Who....... *dies* Luna: *her Moon Madness goes away and she relizes what she did* ! BD: Now don't you feel better? Luna: I... I did not... BD: You just killed your worst enemy. Luna: I... I did... *begins to cry* BD: *turns away satisfied* I can help you recover yourself. *turns back to Luna* Luna: I... I suppose... *reconizes his voice and knows it's BD* If thou was my ture father! *shoots a Lunar Slash at BD* BD: *a red sheils appeares and blocks it* So, you figured it out. BD: But Luna, theres something you should know. Luna: Black Doom... how dare thee for imposterizing as my father! BD: But Luna, I AM your father. Luna: I have head enough of thou's lies. *charges two Lunar Slashes in both her hands* BD: ...Perhaps Red was right, maybe you really are stupid. Luna: I will no be seen as a foolish being in thou's eyes any longer! *shoots both the Luna Slashes at BD* BD: *the red sheild appeares again* Keep this up, and you'll be seen as a DEAD follish being! Luna: Dare not underestimate the power of the Moonlight's Shadow. BD: I guess you really ARE stupid. Doesn't the word "Shadow" ring a bell? Luna: I will not-- *suddenlt remembers hearing the name "Shadow" from befor she lost her memory* How... how does thee... BD: Project Shadow and Project Moonstone. Luna: *starts to remember something and she puts both her hands on her head like she's haveing a bad head ache* Luna: *remembers seeing Shadow, Professor Gerald, and BD on the ARK* ! BD: See? You ARE my daughter. Luna: !! BD: *leaves and Luna's back in her room* Luna: *suddenly wake up* What?!! *looks around and sees she's in her room, then finds tears comming from her eyes* Espio: *comes in* Luna? Are you alright? Luna: Espio! *runs to him and hugs him* Espio: ?! Luna: Oh Espio, twas a terrible vision! I... I... Espio: Bad dream? Luna: ...Not entirely. Espio... *stops hugging him* We... must talk. Espio: Okay. Category:Blog posts